


Revelation

by lferion



Series: Time's Champion [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Classic Who, Ficlet, Gen, Poetry, Time's Champion, Virgin New Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-03-27
Updated: 1996-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreamspace reflections</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Paul Cornell's first Virgin New Adventure "Revelation"

Nine ages on the soul tree hung the fair one  
Bound broken, bleeding breath for conscience sake  
Concealed severe and set apart - what sacrifice is this?  
Enduring an infinity of edges; beauty beyond reach yet close as air  
    Oh, demand a different answer, innocence!

Far ferry forth, explore the interstices  
Where demons dream of intervention's doom;  
In cauldron depths chance met is never mere coincidence  
And seven sided eyes might see behind the veil and outside time  
    Dispell the draught of bitter consequence

From first to last where wisdom warms the old one  
And memory stands fast within the flame  
A simple strength will ward the workings of complexity  
Yet yearn the year around: the grey-gold roses grow in wonder and in pain  
    Unwrite that dark and lonely destiny

By root and branch inscribe with rune and witness sere  
Potential changes with each choice once made  
Now cup and key have shaped a sword to free the ghosts of grief  
Time-space spirals outward and lightning strikes the backbone of the world  
    Embrace that other answer, innocence!


End file.
